1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage means and more particularly to a security safety cradle for an outboard motor or the like.
2. Prior Art
When it is desired to haul an outboard motor to a site for use, it is generally merely lifted and placed in the bed of a truck or the like. Because such motors are relatively heavy, they are relatively difficult to place in the truck bed and, if slid in place, may be damaged and scar the truck bed. During transport they also have a tendency to roll around and can suffer damage. If a brace or support is placed in the truck to hold the motor in place, the motor is still difficult to maneuver into a position in which the brace can be used. Removal of the motor from the truck presents the problem of releasing the brace, if any, and dragging the motor out of the truck bed. If the motor is, instead, crated before it is put in the truck, the crate will add considerably to the overall weight, which makes insertion into and removal thereof from the truck bed very difficult.
There is also the problem of storage of an outboard motor over, for example, the winter months, when the motor is not in use. The motor is bulky and heavy and therefore difficult to place into and remove from storage. There is a further problem of theft of the motor while in storage or during transportation to the use site.
There remains a need for an improved, light weight, inexpensive device which can be used to conveniently and safely store an outboard motor, which prevents theft of the motor and is adaptable for use with various sizes of motors and which can be easily mounted on a truck bed or the like to permit easy and safe transportation of the motor without damage thereto and to the truck bed. The device should preferably permit easy and convenient access to the motor at all times without heavy lifting.